Nymphs
by ArtisanGirl
Summary: What if, in the beginning, the heart split into two? One half for the gaurdians of kandrakar and the other for the five nymphs of infinity?
1. Heart's Choice

**First Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>In Kandrakar<strong>

The oracle, spectator of creation, sat in the council room of the fortress of kandrakar. The pensive like pool of emerald energy depicted pictures of the entire of the universe. The images made a sort of kaleidoscope effect the only he fully understood. Then the silence that normally surrounded him during his reverie was interrupted as soft footsteps that echoed through the chamber.

"Oracle," stated Luba, one of his trusted friends, "The aurameres… you must see!"

The oracle stood abruptly and quickly followed suit behind the council member. Once they reached the hall of auras, his eyes widened in amazement. The very elemental forces of the universe, the aurameres, were beginning to split into two. Water, fire, earth, air and energy were budding separate elements! From each came a similar but individual type of element.

"Oracle," said Luba, who had snapped out her trance, "What is the meaning of this?"

"The nymphs of beginning are returning to their duties," he said solemnly.

"But why would they return if we have the guardians?" inquired Luba.

"That will be answered in time," said the Oracle, "Let's take a look at the _new_ aurameres."

He lifted his pale arms as the five additional orbs descended to him. He pointed to each as it soared by. The first was silver much like air, "Stars," gold like fire, "Sun," jade like earth, "Life," azure like water, "Moon," and glowing like energy, "The five elements."

"What will become of the original guardians?" Luba questioned.

"Time will tell on that, too, my dear friend," the oracle turned on his heel to return to his overseeing; "Only time will tell."

**In Heatherfield**

**Midnight**

Will Vandom, lover of frogs and anything such as, was sleeping soundly. She had her most prized possession held close to her heart. The heart of kandrakar, which seemed to grow apart of her more and more, was dull as it usually was when not in use. But it started to glow dimly like an ember. It lifted from her hand and levitated in the air. Then it grew brighter until the glow filled every nook and cranny of Will's bedroom, though the girl barely stirred. Five separate orbs budded from the heart and shot out of the room through the opened window. Then the light suddenly vanished.

Will's eyes fluttered open, but she quickly fell back to sleep.

The golden orb, the auramere of the sun found its way to a very large home in Heatherfield. It was obviously newly built and was quite grand. The sun auramere made its way through the bay window of one of the bedrooms. A girl around fourteen was fast asleep; her long and slightly curled dark hair was splayed across her pillow. A look of pure cheer and joy was reminiscent in her features. The auramere trailed across her face before disappearing, casting a glow on her sleeping form.

The other four had made their way to different parts of the sleeping town and had found their own hosts to wait until morning.

**The Next Day**

"LEX!" a shout from her mother snapped a young teen from her sleep. The Jamaica born girl tumbled out of her bed and angrily grabbed the set alarm clock that sat on the shelf over her bed. It wasn't set at all…

"FAITH!" she screeched, seeing she was already late for school, she started to grab different articles of clothing that were normally scattered around her room. When she was dressed in a neon green hoodie, black skinny jeans, and lime converses, she was down the stairs in record time. Toothbrush in mouth she started grabbing her toast and a carton of orange juice.

She spat the toothpaste out and rinsed her mouth in the kitchen sink, much to her mom's detest.

"Sorry mom," she said slamming their front door behind her as she left for school.

Once Lex was in the courtyard of Sheffield Institute she slowed down to a jog. The lobby was empty, as expected, and the silence irked her. She scanned the different hall entranceways and stairs to make sure no one out of class could see her, but it was too late.

"Phillipa Alexis Denson!" came the earsplitting voice of Mrs. Knickerbocker. The plump woman practically pounced on the tardy student. Her face curled into that of rage, which seemed a bit of an overreaction for the current situation.

"H-hey, Mrs. K, see I'm late because… What had happened was…," she was shortly cut off.

"Save it, Miss Denson! Here's your tardy slip. Another and you'll have detention for a week," she pointed a chubby finger in the direction of one of the hall ways, "Now hurry along to your _second_ period."

Phillipa, or Lex as she liked to be called, slipped quietly into her second period class. Mr. Reading was in the middle of his lesson but didn't care too much because he stoppped abruptly and take notice to her tardiness. He was burly with a booming voice. Lex froze where she was.

"Ah, Miss Denson," he said nonchalantly, "Nice to see you join us today."

Lex's close friend, Sora Tamashi, glanced in her direction sending her a look of pity.

"Do you know the saying 'the early bird gets the worm'?" he asked.

"Ah… no?" Lex replied.

He ignored her."Now think of the worm as education and knowledge and the early bird as a student who comes to class on time…" he began.

"Mr. Reading," Sora said from across the room, "Since I'm an early bird and do wish to continue my education could you carry on with the lesson?" She smiled brightly, her azure eyes iridescent yet demanding.

"Absolutely, Miss Tamashi," he said, "Return to your seat, Miss Denson," he said sternly.

"Yes sir," Lex said. She slumped down into her seat next to Sora.

"Rough morning?" Sora questioned.

"Nah, the usual," Lex said, resting her head in her hands as she stared distantly towards the front of the class.

"How come you don't want to talk to Matt, anymore?" Sora asked tilting her head and letting her spiky sun blond bangs fall around her eyes.

"I told you already," I sighed, "his interests lie elsewhere."

"You mean that red head, Will Vandom?" Sora asked.

"She has nothing to do with it," Lex snapped, making sure her voice was low.

"Sure," Sora said sarcastically, going back to her notes.

**After Class**

**Lunchtime**

"Gross," Celina Russel exclaimed, "What kind of meat is this anyways?"

"It's a mystery," her best friend, Alchemy Ethel, said, "That's why it's called Mystery Meatloaf Monday."

The small girl smugly waved her bag lunch around earning a glare from Celina. They sat at one the tables close to the windows where Lex Denson, Esme Smith, and Sora Tamashi also sat. Lex saw the abomination of a meal that was Celina's lunch and wrinkled her nose.

"What's that supposed to be?" she said, repulsed.

"Mystery Meatloaf," chirped Alchemy.

"Gross," Sora said, "When are you going to bring your own lunch?" She had had her own binto box.

"When I feel like getting up early enough to make it," Celina retorted.

Just then like he materialized out of the very air next to them, Cade Holloway appeared at the girls table. Esme turned a shade of red that seemed to duplicate Alchemy's locks. The other three girls either smirked or rolled their eyes. Cade, who was very athletic and charming smiled at them then passed by.

"Oohh," Lex teased, "Someone's still got quite a crush, huh?"

"Like you're the one to talk about crushes," Esme said defensively, "Matt Olsen?"

"Interests elsewhere!"

"Will Vandom!"

"Nothing to do with it!"

"Guys," Sora nearly yelled, "Shut up!"

Suddenly, the floor started to shudder and the lights turned off. Student chatter stopped abruptly as the sky darkened almost immediately. The glass windows started to crack then they shattered showering the Sheffielders in a downpour of glass.

**The Next Table Over**

Will Vandom and her friends instantly go into defense mode. Will gestures for them to follow her to the hallway. As everyone scrambled around terrified and nicked with pieces of glass, the guardians of kandrakar were quick to react.

"What's going on?" asked Irma, as they crowded together out in the hall.

"Looks like Phobos again," replied Hay Lin.

"Will," Taranee said, "change us quick!"

Will scanned the hall to make sure no one was watching. The heart of kandrakar arose from her hands. She held it up as it blazed its bright fuchsia glow.

"Guardians Unite!" she stated.

A moment of silence.

"Will," Cornelia said, impatient, "Nothing's happening."

"You think we don't know that," an irate water guardian, Irma, snapped.

A commotion from inside the cafeteria seized their attention. They threw open the doors to see five girls standing up against Cedric. One in the front, with a lively dark brown afro, was in a stance ready to fight.

"What are they doing?" asked a bewildered Taranee, "Are they crazy!"

**Back in the Cafeteria**

"Lex," asked a very frightened and shell shocked, Alchemy, "What are we doing?"

"I don't know," Lex replied, "But it feels right. Like we're supposed to be doing this."

"I'm sure you'll say that after he rips our faces off," Sora said not taking her eyes off the green beast, who seemed to be hissing at the other students in the cafeteria causing the crowd to disperse.

"Hey, green thingy," Esme said, picking up a water bottle and throwing it at him, "Over here!"

"Green thingy?" Celina repeated.

"Smooth," said Lex shaking her head.

"Who are you humans?" it hissed.

"Your worst nightmare," Esme said, boldly.

He cackled making their blood run cold. "You. Mere. _Humans_?"

"Y-yeah," stammered Alchemy feebly.

He swiped his tail swiftly knocking them all to the ground. Esme had a gash from her elbow to her wrist that was bleeding profusely. Celina had a cut on the side of her face, too. Lex watched helplessly as the green monster slithered passed them.

_What do I do now? _Lex thought desperately. Sharp pains shot up her right arm as it was probably broken. Tears blurred her vision. A sense of helplessness filled her entire body. A bright pink glow streaked across her blurred vision. A necklace with an encased pendant was dangling in thin air. It seemed to be drawn to where the girls were splayed across the floor. Wiping the tears from her eyes with her good arm, Lex instinctively reached for it.

When she finally had it in her grasp, the pain in her arm went away. Electrical like currents ran through her body. Her body was lifting off the ground as if gravity were being reversed. Four brightly colored orbs shot out from the necklace each drifting to a different girl.

Alchemy's was emerald, Esme's was gold, Celina's was silver and Sora's was a sapphire blue. The girls began to change and their bodies began to mature. Rays of moonlit energy shot out from Sora's body like a light show. Esme's light was as blinding as the sun. Celina seemed to glitter like diamonds. Alchemy made the earth split right open where vines and other plant life shot up. Lex's body glowed like pure energy, her light was unwavering. The five of them stayed that way, in their purest form

The beast, terrified now of what he was witnessing, sliced his claw through the air opening a portal to go through. He looked over his shoulder one last time before disappearing into the fold.

Lex and her friends landed on the ground back in their original form. Sora, Alchemy, Esme, and Celina were speechless. Lex was panting for air, clearly exhausted.

"Wow," Esme finally said.

"I know, huh," Celina said.

"I can't belive it!" Alchemy said, "Lex! We did it! Lex?"

Lex was laying on the ground unconscious.

"Lex!" the four gathered around their wounded friend.

"Somebody get help!" Alchemy shouted through the now empty cafeteria.

**End Chapter!**


	2. Story behind the story

**Second chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lex's POV <strong>

_Where am I?_ Was the first thing that came to mind when I saw my surroundings. I was in a large room of some sort. The walls were made of crystalline glass and images were depicted on every surface. I stood and looked down where the wall and the pictures continued for what seemed like forever. There was only a long stone beam with a platform that held me up from the abyss.

I felt something warm and fluttering in my chest and the sensation seemed to travel from my chest to my arms and rest of my body. I felt around my neck for the source of what I was feeling. My hand wrapped around something smooth. I looked down to see an almost transparent crystal amulet with what looked like a bowed equal sign. It was flat and round with soft edges and had a loop for its silver chain.

"What is this place?" I thought out loud.

"This is the fortress of kandrakar," said an ominous voice that resounded throughout the room I was in.

"Who said that?" I said, almost jumping out of my skin.

"We are the fortress of kandrakar," it said, "and with only one voice because we are too many to speak to you."

"Why am I here?" I asked still gazing at the many pictures depicted on the never ending wall that made up this grand place, "and whats with all the pictures?"

"You are in the passage of memories. And these pictures that cover the walls represent the history of kandrakar. It's past, history, memories…"

I was silent so the voice continued.

"There was a legend of the nymph Xin Jing and the four dragons. But in like all legends it is part truth. Xin Jing was one of the five absolute beings who created each thing. Xin Jing reined over the elements, Oneide ruled Life, Tea governed the Sun, Elba held the power of the moon, and N'ghala controlled the stars."

As the voice was speaking, five apparitions soared throughout the passage of memories. Determined by the symbols they wore around their heads they were the nymphs kandrakar was speaking of. As they disappeared, I focused my attention back to the story.

"The five supreme beings remained spectators of the continuous changing worlds where evil didn't arrive. But a negative energy brought hatred and violence by breaking the harmony of the origins. To combat these negative energies the five supreme beings created the fortress of kandrakar, a rampart in the center of infinity and a magic and remote place to supervise the universe."

"Wow," I said, "At least that answers the question about where I am. But I still don't know why I'm here."

"In due time, young one," the voice mused, then it continued with the story, "The nymph N'ghala became the first oracle in the thousand-year history of kandrakar. Inside the wise ones and scientists gathered, the best of each world. They were powerful and higher entities called to take care of the domains. The balance of the realms on which kandrakar took care was guaranteed by the congregation. Never the evil would dominate this reality... never freedom and peace would have been lost."

"So the nymphs created everything, kandrakar and peace yadda yadda" I said slowly, "and I have _what_ to do with this?" I tried to sound nonchalant, but failed miserably at trying to mask my impatience.

"N'ghala had created the guardians of kandrakar to bring justice of the fortress wherever there was need for it. But the heart has made a decision all its own. It has decided that the nymphs must return for peace to truly rule the infinite realms. _That's_ why you are here Philipa. You have been chosen as the new protector of the fortress along with your friends Esme, Celina, Sora, and Alchemy. Reincarnates of the supreme beings."

"Now you must go and relay the information to the others, quickly," it said.

"But how do I—," I was cut off as I felt myself lift from the ground. The clear glass walls blurred than disappeared.

**Third person POV**

"Lex!" the four gathered around their wounded friend.

"Somebody get help!" Alchemy shouted through the now empty cafeteria.

Lex's eyes shot open and she sat up abruptly. The heart was still in her hands, but was dull. Alchemy grabbed one of her arms in case she fell and everyone else tried to get her to stand correctly. Lex's knees were weak but she eventually held her own.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Celina asked her violet eyes showed nothing but concern.

"Yeah," Lex muttered.

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin stormed into the cafeteria. Their faces were clouded with all types of emotions, but Hay Lin was the first to speak. The young girl stared at the five of them as if they were aliens. With wonder and excitement.

"Who are you guys?" she chirped. She fiddled with one of her long, dark pigtails.

"Uh- I'm Alchemy Ethel," said the red head. Everyone's eyes traveled to her. They examined her green eyes and semi-shy demeanor. She shifted under the attention while running her hand through her short hair.

"I'm Esmeralda Smith," said Esme, "but Esme will be nice." She flipped her long dark hair, her emerald eyes were calm yet blazing.

"Celina Russel," Celina added, twirling a strand of her jet black locks.

"I'm Sora Tamashi," Sora stated, bowing her head slightly and letting her wavy sun blond hair fall over her shoulder.

"I-I'm Lex Denson," Lex finally said. Her afro was a somewhat mess and her dark brown eyes were cloudy, buzzing with thoughts she was determined to express, "Guys, I think I need to tell you some-"

She was cut off by Will, who looked shaken. "I think you need to come with us, first. We can find someone to explain all this to you."

"Don't worry about cutting school," Irma added, "it's obviously dismissed for the day."

**At Silver Dragon**

"Well, who are your new friends," Yan Lin asked as her granddaughter. Everyone was now in a booth at the Silver Dragon. It was fairly large, but couldn't quite accommodate ten teenage girls.

As Hay Lin introduced the five of them, Lex couldn't help but stare at the elder. Something about her seemed familiar, but Lex couldn't quite put her finger on it. Yan Lin smiled kindly at them as Hay Lin, along with Esme's helpful interjections, explained what had happened in the cafeteria earlier that day.

"Well, first, let me introduce myself," Yan Lin said, "I am Yan Lin, Hay Lin's grandma and council member of kandrakar."

_Kandrakar_, Lex thought.

"What is kandrakar," Sora asked, her eyebrow arched.

Yan Lin only smiled. She raised her hand snapped. The whole of the restaurant stopped as if time froze. Then a hologram of some kind filled the background. Instead of dining customers, there were stars reaching into forever. The girls (not including W.I.T.C.H, of course) stared awestruck. The backdrop zoomed onto a castle that seemed to be floating on clouds. The walls were a crystalline glass.

"It is an ethereal realm at the center of the universe and the heart of infinity, existing beyond both time and space; a vast nothingness, where the most powerful spirits and creatures reside, led by the Oracle," she said.

"Who's the oracle?" Lex asked as the rest of her friends looked on.

"The Oracle is an entity named Himerish, a wise and just individual who gave the girls their powers," she gestured toward Will and the others, "He possesses unimaginable powers, including the ability to tear down the Veil in seconds while Prince Phobos was unable to for over years, possibly centuries, even. He does not ever need to walk, because he is able to levitate, and has the job as Oracle to watch over other worlds and dimensions and has observed billions of lives."

"What about the nymphs?" Lex asked before she realized what she was doing.

"Who?" Yan Lin asked, turning her attention fully on Lex, making her squirm.

"Never mind," she mumbled.

"Where have you heard about the nymphs?" she asked. The hologram disappeared and time was back to the way it was.

"We should probably talk somewhere private," Lex said, "I have a lot to say."

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda short, i know! But i wanna wait until the next chapter for everyone to find out what they are!<strong>

**Thnx for reading!**


	3. Out with the Old and in with the New

**Hey guys! I know i haven't updated in like... over a whole year, but i have an excuse. **

***moment of awkward silence***

**Okay... maybe not.**

**But no worries, I am back and I will be updating at least every week! It's kind of hard for me to type a whole chapter between school and what not and i have been thinking about getting a co-author for this story. You know, like someone to help with the plot and maybe write every other chapter. But of course only time will tell on that.**

**I hope you enjoy this latest addition to Nymphs and that you leave a review! No flaming please, but critiques are welcome.**

* * *

><p>"-and that means that we're the new Guardians of Kandrakar!" Lex said in finality and flourish.<p>

"What?" Celina asked, crossing her arms defensively.

"That is so cool!" Alchemy said. The red-head practically bounced out of her seat, but stopped her spastic movements as soon as the older girl turned to glare at her. Celina sighed and turned to glower at Lex again. Lex shot her a defiant and defensive look.

"If you don't believe me," she said, indignant, "Then how do you explain the giant snake guy, the portal, the heart, us changing like that? I know I'm not the only one that felt that. The power! It was amazing!"

"Yeah," Esme added. "I mean it's not every day you see the earth split open at someone's will." She winked at Alchemy who grinned widely.

"It was quite an experience," Sora added, as she sipped some tea Yan Lin had prepared for the girls, "It's not something to pass off as a dream or illusion either. Not everyone in Sheffield Institute could have been hallucinating at once."

Celina's neck was turning red now and she looked between the other girls that she had been friends with for so long. She hated being the odd girl when it came to things like this but this whole situation was just too much. Meridian. Guardians. Nymphs. It was like they were all sucked into some fantasy novel and everything they had ever known or believed in was tossed to the wind. She shook her head angrily and snatched up her back pack from the back of the chair. She ignored the protests from the girls as she stormed out of the flat.

"Well, that went well," Esme said, dejectedly.

"It could have been worse,"Sora added.

"How so?" Lex asked whilst rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"None of us could have believed you," Sora explained.

It was true. It could have been worse. But Lex still wanted all the girls on board. They were five parts of one team and without everyone on the same page they were a lot weaker and more vulnerable. Yan Lin offered that the girls stay for dinner at least, but they decided to head home and rest. All that was left in the small kitchen were the Guardians(or former guardians) and Yan Lin. The original five had been silent through the whole story then debacle. Will cleared her throat and spoke first.

"Well," she started, "I guess we can go home, too."

"I wish we could go to Kandrakar and get all this worked out," Hay Lin said. She slumped in her seat with her head rested in her hands.

"Does that Lex girl still have the heart," Irma asked. Will nodded.

"It fused to her after they changed," Will said. The young girl stared at her hands, her eyes clouded over and down cast.

"Will, are you okay?" Taranee asked as she placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," she said forcing a smile, "Soon we'll have some answers. When the girls get everyone on the same page and they learn how to use the heart, we can all go to Kandrakar and get some answers."

"That's true," Taranee said.

"We should get going," Irma said as she gathered her things and put them in her bag with a little too much force.

Cornelia didn't say anything and look on her face suggested that the others try not to say anything to her, either. They all left, with the exception of Hay Lin who dragged her feet to her room and closed the door quietly behind them, with their quiet goodbyes and went their separate ways. Yan Lin watched solemnly, her heart going out to them as their figures disappeared in the darkness. She sighed and sent a silent prayer to Kandrakar, hoping that the oracle knew what would befall the old and new guardians.

**The Next Day**

At school, Lex and the other girls tried to reach out to Celina, but she gave them all the silent treatment. At the end of the day, Lex sighed a she slammed her locker door shut. She practically screamed when she saw Matt Olsen's face staring at her. He grinned at her reaction, which made her instinctively punch him in the arm. She felt her face flush when she realized what she had done. Matt was clutching his arm and faking an injury. The pained expression on his face made her laugh. It was natural. Like they were friends again.

"Hey Lex," he said, after he quit the act, "How have you been?"

"Why are you talking to me all of sudden," Lex said, curtly.

"What? We can't talk?" he asked, looking a little confused.

"It's just… you haven't talked to me since-" she stopped and bit her lip. She wasn't going to say her name. Not now. She didn't want to make him mad. Even now, he looked perplexed.

"Well, I'm sorry that I've been a jerk," he said, sheepishly.

_No, _Lex thought, _you haven't._

"Well," he said after an awkward pause, "I guess I'll see you around."

Lex nodded and rushed off towards the exit. She swore she felt someone watching her, but when she glanced over her shoulder, Matt had already disappeared. She just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was scrutinizing her from a distance, though. As she neared the entrance, someone jumped playfully on her back and wrapped their arms around her shoulders. A spirited laugh burst from the culprits mouth and into Lex's exposed ear.

"Geez, Alchemy," Lex said, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Despite what she said she laughed at her friends antics.

The copper headed girl skipped along beside Lex as they made their way towards their neighborhood. They talked about their day and laughed about all the irritated and frantic school staff that has to help clean the devastated cafeteria. It wouldn't be able to be used for a least a couple of weeks. While Alchemy was imitating one of the teachers and Lex was practically doubled over laughing, a strange sound from an alley way caught their attention.

"What was that?" Alchemy asked, a startled expression appearing on her face.

They stopped dead in their tracks, smiles wiped from their faces. A blood curdling scream rattled from deep within the alley. Lex motioned with her head for them to investigate. Alchemy followed close behind the dark-skinned girl, excitement practically rolling off of her. As they made it deeper into the backstreet, they noticed how unnaturally dark it was the deeper they ventured. It was only mid-afternoon.

Pausing at a sharp turn, Lex peered around the corner with her breath held. Her eyes widened when she noticed the snake guy from the cafeteria, just the day before. He loomed over a trembling figure slumped against the wall. A chill ran up her spine. She squinted in the dark to try to get a better view of his victim. Her heart practically skipped a beat when she noticed the raven locks of Celina. Her face was obscured from view, but she knew instantly who she was.

A sudden pull in her chest rapped her attention. She gasped at the sudden movement and the serpent jerked his head in the girl's direction, snarling. Lex quickly pulled her head out of view, nearly knocking Alchemy's front teeth out. She was peering into the alley from over Lex's head, which had gone unnoticed by the other girl. Lex launched into a 10-second debate with herself on whether to go help their friend or not.

She never got to reach a clear decision, however. Before she knew what was happening, her body was catapulted towards the other side of the alley. She landed in a painful position on the ground, only to have Alchemy's small but surprisingly solid body land on top of her in a heap. Besides the occasional groan from either Lex or Alchemy, the quiet whimpers from Celina filled the alleyway. The sound of scales scraping across the concrete alerted the three that their reptilian friend wasn't through with them yet.

"You three are the great Nymphs incarnate?" he said, tauntingly, "With those meddlesome guardians out of the way and _you _in charge, I might just be able to get the revenge I wanted."

"It's not true! It's not true!" Celina cried.

It startled the other two to see their friend act the way she was. The girl was usually the strong one, one of the last of the girls to cry. The villain cackled at her outburst.

"Look around you," he bellowed, "This isn't real? How delusional can you be?! This is as real as you can get!"

Celina's body lifted from the ground. She screamed and kicked to no avail, leaving Alchemy and Lex on the ground completely helpless. The pull Lex felt earlier came back stronger now. A bright light appeared in front of her chest. The heart of Kandrakar dropped into her open palm. A wave of relief washed over and she lifted the pendant defiantly.

"Nymphs Unite!" she yelled.

A rainbow of colors burst from the heart and two glowing orbs shot out. One was as dazzling as starlight and flickered like a glass ornament and the other pulsed with radiant jade energy. Alchemy's body glowed and shimmered with the emerald orb and soon her body began to change before her eyes. Her arms and less stretched and her body matured at an unnatural pace. Celina disappeared in a shroud of lustrous silver light, making her captor screech and pull away from her. Lex's own transformation pulled her attention from the others.

The three girls, now completely transformed, landed softly on the ground. The air practically hummed with magic and energy.

"Wow," Alchemy said, looking down at her outfit. All of them had on outfits in an arrangement of emerald greens and vibrant purples. The material was strong and light like air.

"Tell me about it," Lex breathed as she inspected her wings. They were practically transparent and smooth to the touch.

"So… this is what it feels like," the other girls turned toward the direction of their friend and both gasped at what they saw.

Celina was already pretty, but with her transformation, she became a goddess. Everything about her seemed perfect. Her violet eyes narrowed on their enemy. A smirk formed on her perfect lips. Lex raised her hands and electricity shot out from her fingertips creating a prison like cage around the serpent. Alchemy waved her hand and cement shackles formed around his wrists and tail. Celina sauntered over to him. She stopped a few feet from the makeshift prison and placed her hands on her hips.

"Actually, now it's not so hard to believe," she said.

With a snap of Lex's fingers a portal appeared. It was cerulean in color and pulsed with radiant energy.

"Tell your followers that the Nymphs are back and that they better be careful," Celina said. Her voice sounded strangely alluring and the snake seemed spell bound by the girl.

"As you wish," he said, dazed.

The ground under his feet broke free from the rest of the concrete and was hurled through the portal. Lex raised the heart and the portal closed immediately. Then the girls changed back before they even knew what really happened. Sunlight streamed into the alley like a storm cloud had dissipated over them.

"That was awesome!" Alchemy said, practically jumping ten feet into the air.

"Yeah," Lex said with a huge grin on her face as she placed the heart around her neck. She looked at Celina who stood with her back to them, completely silent. "Are you alright, Lee?" She used the old nickname carefully.

"Uh huh," she said, vaguely.

"We should head home," Alchemy said, "My mom's probably wondering where I am and all this saving the world stuff is making me hungry."

"C'mon," Lex said as she looped her arm with Celina, "We can all eat a snack at my place."

"Do we get to do stuff like that all the time?" Celina asked as they made their way to Lex's house.

"Yeah, probably," Lex said with nervous chuckle, "Are you cool with that?"

"Well," she said, "I'll have to wait and see about that."


End file.
